


Nurse Tsukki

by PurrfectCatastrophe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sick Character, Tsukinoya Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7197095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfectCatastrophe/pseuds/PurrfectCatastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noya just can't help eating snow and it always lands him sick in bed for like three days. </p><p>Worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nurse Tsukki

**Author's Note:**

> TsukkiNoya Week Day 3- Domestic

Tsukki knew something was wrong the moment he woke up and didn’t feel the weight of his boyfriend sprawled out on top of him. Tsukki blindly reaches out an arm and finds Noya curled in on himself and slightly shivering.

“What’s wrong?” Tsukki mumbles sleepily as he pries the blankets out of Noya’s death grip. He flinches at the sight of Noya’s red droopy eyes paired with an impressive runny nose. Tsukki groans loudly all emotions of worry being replaced with exasperation. He rolls his eyes and grabs his glasses before climbing out of bed.

“I feel like I’m dying.” Noya groans as Tsukki picks him up and moves him to the middle of the bed. He starts piling pillows under Noya to prop him and before pulling the blanket back over him.

“See this is why I told you to come inside instead of playing in the snow.” Tsukki scolds as he digs in the nightstand drawer for their thermometer. “You always get sick after eating snow.” Tsukki finds it, slips a sanitary cover over it, and shoves it into Noya’s mouth.

“Tsukki is this any way to speak to the dead?” Noya mumbles around the thermometer.

“You’re not dead… yet.” Tsukki grumbles as he rests a hand on Noya’s forehead. It’s silent for a moment as both of them wait for the thermometer to beep. Once it does Tsukki takes it out to read.

37.7 degrees Celsius.

“Tell it to me straight doctor.” Noya jokes right before a fit of sneezes hits him.

“Congrats you’ve got a cold and win a one way trip to nowhere. You’re not getting out of bed today.” Tsukki announces with a threatening smile. It’s the closed eyes, head tilted, and slightly opened mouth smile that says only one thing “You’re fucked”.

“Tsukki nooo! Wait! Please!” Noya shouts hoarsely as he reaches out for his boyfriend. Alas it’s too late. Tsukki has left the room and the door shuts sealing Noya’s fate.

He’s in the room alone for a good twenty minutes before Tsukki returns. It felt like an hour or five. He’s not an early bird but once he’s up Noya wants to **move**. Sitting still is like torture for him when there’s just so much to do and not enough time for it.

It takes all of his willpower (and Tsukki’s thinly veiled threat) to keep it together.

“Alright here’s the deal.” Tsukki says before Noya can protest anything. “Colds only go away when you rest and get proper nutrients, so you are going to eat everything on this tray then go to sleep.”

“That is so boring though! Can’t I just sweat the cold out?” Noya begs (more like whines). Tsukki ignores the suggestion as he sets the tray down on the bed. It’s piled high with fruits and one steaming bowl of chicken and rice soup. “Tsukki you can’t expect me to stay in bed all day.” Noya says as he messily shovels spoonful’s of the soup in his mouth.

He’s hungry okay?

“I do and you will.” Tsukki deadpans as he wipes Noya’s face clean. As Noya eats Tsukki goes around the room decluttering it and picks out a fresh shirt for Noya since the one he’s wearing is sweat drenched. Tsukki doesn’t even have to ask for Noya to take off his shirt. He just lifts his arms while chewing on a strawberry and allows Tsukki to exchange his shirts out.

Once the tiny things are done and Noya is finished eating Tsukki takes the dishes to the kitchen and returns with his laptop. He climbs onto the bed and opens up his laptop adjusting it so Noya can see it.

Tsukki allows Noya to pick out a movie and together they snuggle in and start watching it. It’s some low budget ridiculous action movie that’s more for laughs than entertainment. Noya loves them for the sincerity and effort put into it.

Tsukki just enjoys talking shit about them.

It’s difficult to not try and kiss Tsukki throughout the whole movie. The last thing they need is to both be sick. Thankfully he doesn’t have to suffer that long because soon enough the cold drains his energy and he’s sleeping again.

Tsukki waits until he can hear Noya’s soft snoring before pausing the movie and opening up his web browser to do something else. Every so often he’d lean over to kiss Noya on the forehead or wipe the sweat off his forehead. He feels a little sad that it’s so quiet, now used to having Noya’s voice carry him through the day. He’ll manage though because in about a day or two things will be back to normal anyway.

Noya will wake some hours later to Tsukki humming softly while carrying in another tray of food for dinner and feeling like he could get used to this being sick thing.


End file.
